Cruroar Falconsflight
|image = File:Curoar.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 4 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 30 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Alive |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Archeos |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Mar |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Corporal |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Rune Age }} Appearance: Weapons/Equipment: Sunbrand: A mace who's head is wreathed in holy flame, it is an anathema to all things dark and evil. While the fire will scorch a non-darkness creature, if it hits a creature of shadow/darkness/undead, it will set it ablaze in holy fire, a flame that is harmless to the followers of Alu'terasa, blind it, and, if it dies, will explode in a fiery corona, damaging other evil creatures. Aegis of Alu'terasa: A magic shield that renders it's bearer immune to shadow/plague magic, and the light it reflects from the sun demoralizes creatures of darkness. Gospel of Alu'Terasa: an indestructible prayer book containing all the prayers, ceremonies, and litanies a priest of Alu'Terasa should know. Censer of Purity: an incense burner which hangs from his belt. it can burn for 3 months without going out, and the smell of the smoke it releases calms and focuses all those of Archeos, and disorients all those not of Archeos. The smell dissipates after 30 feet. Runes: Affinity for magic, Holy evocation, Healing abilities Abilities/Skills: Smite evil: charges his weapon with even more holy energy, and for a single swing does massive damage to evil beings Protection from evil: temporarily grants resistance to evil to himself, or another. Turn undead: shines a light that deals massive damage to undead creatures Consecrate: make a 20x20 foot area holy, weakening those not of Archeos weaker, and those of Archeos stronger. Daylight: Creates a bright light that shines in a 60 foot area, dispelling all darkness. Righteous Might: doubles in size and strength and endurance double, temporarily. Heal: cures a target of all diseases, poisons, and mental effects, as well as healing minor wounds. True Seeing: see all things as they really are. Regenerate: target regrows all lost limbs and some wounds are cured. Stabilize: causes a dying person to cease dying. it doesn't heal them, but it prevents them from getting any worse. Bless water: makes holy waters, which is an effective weapon against undead, mutants, outsiders, and automatons. Compel Hostility: causes a foe to attack him instead of an ally. Enhance water: turns water into alcohol Entropic shield: ranged attacks against him have a greater chance to miss. Remove fear: suppresses the fear in a group of targets Sanctify corpse: prevents a corpse from becoming an undead Litany of hate: chants a prayer which causes allies to viciously attack their enemies. Litany of sacrifice: chants a prayer telling of the sacrifice that others have made in the past, heartening demoralized soldiers. Personality: Pious and caring. He is, however, extremely devoted to his cause, and will speak out against his enemies, and he considers all who do not share his faith 'heretics'. Background/History: Cruroar was born a poor miller's son in a village no one remembers the name of. However, one day, his village was raided by a disgeran scouting party. When the attack came, His mother hid him in the necropolis of the village's chapel to Alu'terasa. He hid there for 3 months, subsisting on water that dripped from the dank walls, and what little food had been left as offerings, and the bugs and rats that lived there. Every day, he prayed for salvation. Then, it finally came. A group of priests and paladins saw the ruins and began investigating, and an old priest found him, his withered and starved self, and took him back to the temple in which he served. From that day on, he served as a priest, and finally, after Paladin grove had fallen, he decided to take up arms in the name of his faith. As a parting gift, the old priest had given him his old mace and shield, and these are the weapons he uses now. Goal: To see Paladin grove back in the hands of Archeos.